


Announcement

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [80]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski-centric, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 04/25/18: “reveal, replace, feeling”I managed to get this week's theme "family" in there too.





	Announcement

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 04/25/18: “reveal, replace, feeling”
> 
> I managed to get this week's theme "family" in there too.

Sometimes the Sheriff feared “I’ve got a bad feeling about this” would become his catchphrase.

 _Not_ because of his years in law enforcement but because of Stiles starting any conversation with “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Arriving at their home the first thing he’d noticed was some new furniture replacing things Stiles and Derek had owned since their first apartment.

Also, that Derek couldn’t stop smiling.

Stiles was grinning like the proverbial fool too and the Sheriff joined them as soon as his son made the big reveal:

“We’ve been approved to adopt, Dad! Or should I say, _Granddad?”_


End file.
